


Brownies

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wes is M. Butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> gleekysmoochum: can you please write about the first time wes ate matts special brownies?

 

"Brownies!" Wes yelled as he skipped into the common room. The room was empty except for Max, who sat lazily in a loveseat staring up at the ceiling without a care in the world. "Can I have some?"

Max's eyes flickered slightly and Wes thought he saw the boy's lips curve up but Max just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Wes went to stand over the boy, "Max? Are you alright?" Max smiled.

"Hello Wesley, you're awfully beautiful today."

The Asian boy blushed and laughed awkwardly. "uhh…Thanks man." He pointed to the large bag or brownies sitting on Max's lap, "Can I have one? David said he'd get me a dessert for studying so hard for my calculus test but he's still in class and I'm hungry." He pouted.

Max sat up and smiled, "Of course! Who am I do deny the Warblers Head Councilman such delight?" He held out a large square for Wes, who took it graciously. "I saw you working hard this week Wes, and you deserve a little something."

Wes eagerly gobbled down the brownie. Max offered another…and another. Wes took each one happily, "Mmmm, thanks Max. These are amazing!"

The boy smirked, "They're a special recipe. I'm glad you like them. I hope they make up for David's absence."

Wes nodded, "He's busy in class but he'll find me soon, he promised me dessert after all."

"Yes, he's always there for you isn't he?" Wes thought he heard slight bitterness in his tone, but when he looked up Max just smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well why don't you let me take care of you for now, eh?"

* * *

He hated history. He hated it with a fiery passion.

David stomped down the spiral staircase, making his way to the senior common room. The last thing he needed today was a surprise history quiz that kept the entire class late after school. Now Wes was probably angry at him for not meeting him and taking him to Baskin Robbins for ice cream. He sighed and looked around the empty halls. Wes wasn't answering his text messages. Where was that boy? As David walked closer to the common room, he heard two distinct voices.

"The Oriental woman has always held a certain fascination for you Caucasian men. Is that not true?" Wes' voice was teasing. David peaked into the room to see Max and Wes. Max laughed and pulled Wes close to him.

"Yes…very much so." David's eyes bulged. Was Max hittingon _his_ Wes?! Well…Wes wasn't _his_ per-say but…but still! David shoved past the door and stomped into the room.

"WES!" he stopped briefly, "…is that a kimono?"

"David!" Wes twirled and ran to David, who let out a relieved breath. Wes grabbed David by the lapels and pulled him close. "I am slightly afraid of scandal."

"What?" David gave his friend a confused look.

"I'm entertaining him in my parlor."

"Huh?" David took a closer look at Wes' eyes and realized there were very, very red.

"Now that we embark of the most forbidden of loves, I'm so afraid of my destiny…"

"AWW HELL NO!" David snapped. He didn't know what on earth was going on but he wasn't going to have Wes speaking of 'forbidden loves' and 'destinies' with _Max._ He grabbed Wes and practically threw him out of the room. "Go to my room and stay there! Do I make myself clear?!" He slammed the doors without waiting for an answer. Laughter made him turn around.

"Well that was entertaining. I hoped that pop quiz would've kept you for a little longer."

"What did you do to him?" David growled. As he walked closer to the boy he noticed his eyes were red as well. "Are you high?"

"Not as bad as your dear Wesley, I assure you. Plus I can hold my own a lot better than him." He made a gesture to his nearly empty bag of brownies. David snatched the bag and sniffed.

"Pot brownies? You fed him _pot brownies_?!" David was furious but Max just continued to laugh. "This isn't funny, what the hell is wrong with you? Why him?" Max went straight-faced immediately.

"Why?" he almost spat the word. "How else am I supposed to get him to notice me? You've got him pretty much wrapped around your finger anyways. You're always around him…guarding him." He sauntered right up to the Warbler and whispered, "He deserves so much better than you." He threw his hands up and laughed bitterly. "You guys aren't even going out and you act like an old married couple! He won't even give anyone else a chance!" It was obvious that this wasn't the first time Max attempted an advance on Wes.

"And getting him high proves that you're fit to be his," David had to force the word out. "Boyfriend?"

"The boy needs a little fun in his life." David wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Badly.

"Do you have any idea what his father would do to him if he found out Wes was getting high on campus? Getting high at all?!"

Max just laughed, "Take a chill pill David. No one ever needs to find out. Don't be so uptight."

David grabbed a fistful of Max's uniform, yanking him close. "I'm warning you Max. No, I'm telling you. If you ever try anything like this again to Wes, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." His voice was low and dangerous, even Max shook slightly.

"Fine. Now let me go."

"Whatever you say." David swung a powerful arm. There was a hard crack when his fist made contact with Max's jaw. The boy fell hard into the wooden study table.

David left the room with a smirk.

* * *

Wes sat on David's bed with his hands on his lap. He felt funny; happy and hungry and sleepy all at once. There was a quiet knock on the door that he didn't hear. David's image didn't register until he was right in front of him. "David!"

"Hungry?" The boy held up an armful of various chips and munchies.

"YES!" The Asian dug in immediately and laughed when he saw the look on David's face. He laughed so much he almost choked on food…which was apparently even funnier. His laughter was so infectious that David began chuckling as well.

The night was filled with lots of munching and laughing until both boys fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
